The invention pertains to a snowboard binding according to the preamble of Claim 1. Such a snowboard binding is known from DE 44 16 023 C1. This binding possesses a flat baseplate that can be fastened to the snowboard, from which baseplate a lateral side wall projects at either side. Roughly in the middle of each lateral side wall, a pivot lever is seated that can be pivoted about the transverse axis of the binding. The pivot levers of the two sides are coupled together by a tread element. Fastened to each of the two pivot levers is one end of an instep belt that reaches over the instep of a snowboard boot and holds it in place in the closed position of the binding. An additional lever mechanism that is connected to a toe element reaching over the front foot area of the snowboard boot is fastened on each of the pivot levers eccentrically to the pivot axis of the pivot levers. In the open position of the binding the tread element is in an upper limit position. In order to close the binding, the boot is introduced between the tread element and the instep and toe element, wherein roughly the middle of the sole comes into contact with the tread element. By pressing the sole down, the tread element and the pivot levers are pivoted downwards about the axis of the pivot lever, so that, in principle, the instep element is moved on a circular path downwards and backwards (in relation to the longitudinal axis of the boot). Via the lever mechanism, the toe element is also pivoted downwards and backwards. The space between the point of the tread element that first comes into contact with the boot sole in the open position and the inside of the instep element is essentially constant, since both are pivoted essentially only about the axis of the pivot lever. Thus the "opening width" of the binding in the entry position is relatively small. There is the risk that the length of the instep element is then adjusted too large for comfortable entry and the binding is too loose in the closed position. Since the tread element is placed roughly in the center of the binding but the largest stepping force are produced only by the heel of the foot, it is possible only with difficulty to exert the force necessary for strong tightening and closing of the binding.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,123 shows a snowboard binding with a base part, from which lateral side walls project up vertically on each side, a one-piece instep element, and a heel element fastened so as to pivot to the base part. The instep element is fastened by tensioning cables that pass through the lateral side walls. The tension cables are guided over deflection elements in the vicinity of the bottom of the base part and run up to the rear side of the heel element. In order to enter the binding, the heel element is pivoted backwards and the boot can be introduced between the lateral side walls and the below the instep element. In order to close the binding, the heel element is pivoted vertically upwards, whereby the tensioning cables become tensioned and the heel element is essentially pulled downwards.
Automatic closing by pressing the boot down (step-in function) is not provided in this binding.
EP 0 787 512 A1 shows a snowboard binding in which, at the toe end of a binding plate is arranged a pivot part that can be pivoted about a transverse axis and to which a length-adjustable instep belt and a length-adjustable heel belt are fastened. A heel element standing vertically is placed at the other end of the binding plate. In order to enter the binding, the pivot part is pivoted at an incline upwards so that the boot can be introduced. In closing the binding, the pivot part is pivoted downwards and the boot heel slides down on the heel element. Subsequently, the pivot part is pivoted even further downwards and the instep element is tightened by ratchet levers that connect the instep element to the baseplate.